what was I smoking?
by Dementia
Summary: Slash. Harry and Draco. It's a song fic to Eve6's 'How Much Longer'. The title is just because I couldn't think of anything else and it's what I thought about when I re read it.


A/n Harry Potter and co are not mine. Neither is the song. It's by eve6. It just fit. I'm not sure if there will be a second chapter. R/r  
  
DRACO MALFOY  
  
1 "Drag this neurotic to hysterics  
  
Leave him balked and unfulfilled holding inside outwardly patient 'till the time he'll call it."  
  
Furously a pale platinum blond boy tore open a door. The room was decorated with green and silver and he snatched at and tore down one of the hangings around one of the great fourposter beds. Then, still fuming he sat down on one and clenched his fists untill his nails left bruises in his hand. His teeth clenched he slowly let out a hiss like a snake. "I am Draco Malfoy." The boy said quietly. "No one messes with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Alluring exotic twisted hero  
  
Leaving him more lonely still  
  
He waits around he's spun around and left without the power to stop it."  
  
Thinking of what happened made Draco so sick with anger, hurt, revenge, and humiliation. He should have seen what was happening before it hit him and scarred his reputation at Hogwarts. He should have never been so stupid so niev`e to believe something so great would ever happen to him. 'That sick bastard', thought Draco. Of course these thoughts could only be directed towards one individual. Harry Potter. The "boy who lived". No one knew how twisted his mind realy was. You would have to be twisted to do what he did.  
  
HARRY POTTER.  
  
"Peers don't know what they can't see  
  
They can't see inside of me  
  
It's sickening how comforting the privacy of the mind can be."  
  
Harry Potter leaned against the wall of his dorm room feeling guilt like no other person could feel. It had only been a game when it started. Him and Ron had planed on getting something on Draco that would ruin him. Now it would ruin Harry too. He had become close to the amazing boy. Too close infact. He was just supose to be his friend and find something bad about him to present to first Ron then everyone. He haden't actually counted on likeing and then loving Draco. 'That's right', he though miserably, 'Harry Potter isn't exactly strait. Who would have thought?' But that didn't matter now. He had to do something. But what? He ruined his relationship with Draco. Guilt was now washed away and replaced with another emotion…  
  
"How much longer will I try before I realize I'm desperate in this situation that I'm in again  
  
I'm exhausting yet another topic I've exhausted frequently with no regrets".  
  
Sweet desperation. It was crazy. How could he even think that Draco would take him back? Wait! There was still time! The tape that he had given Ron might still be unwatched. It would help if he brought the tape to Draco, explained the situation, and did some heavy appologising. A question came to Harry's mind. "How could this have gone so wrong?"  
  
He knew the plan. Love had blocked him from seeing the turnout. He was to get Draco to say he loved him and then blow his cover. How was Harry to know that instead of a magical tape recorder Ron had planted a magical video camera? He got what he was looking for but he hadn't planned on the heavy snogging section and what happened when that got to hot. He blushed just thinking about that.  
  
The pleasure had made him forget completely about the plan. When those fateful words had come out of Draco's mouth Harry responded with the same words, wich was totally unplanned. He needed more time! Why did Draco have to fall for him too? If that hadden't happned he wouldn't be in this position! What was he going to say to Ron? Whatever it was it needed to be said right now. He took a breath and exited the room.  
  
"Abstruse and lacking rational but making so much sense somehow.  
  
A stone had blocked my hourglass no progress made no time's run out  
  
I'd almost rather have the latter  
  
Save myself with sad defeat  
  
A stone just broke my hourglass  
  
I peel the skin that had me trapped."  
  
In the common room Harry found Ron sitting in an armchair by the fire all alone. He cleared his throat. Ron jumped up and spun to face Harry. He was clutching the tape to his chest. There was a long silence as they stood there.  
  
"I watched the tape," said Ron indifferently.  
  
"Oh." That was all Harry could manage.  
  
"You realy love him don't you?" This question caught Harry off guard.  
  
"Yes, I do." What happened next surprised both the boys. Ron handed Harry the tape.  
  
"I won't tell anyone. I swear." Harry took the tape and stared bewildered at Ron. He was so greatful he couldn't talk. "I understand. You're welcome. What are friends for anyway?" Without another word Harry ran out to find Draco. He knew everything would be ok.  
  
"Peers don't know what they can't see  
  
They can't see inside of me  
  
It's sickeneing how comforting the privacy of the mind can be."  
  
"How much longer will I try before I realize I'm desperate in this situation that I'm in again  
  
I'm exhausting yet another topic I've exhausted frequently with no regrets."  
  
"How much longer will I try before I realize I'm desperate in this situation that I'm in again  
  
I'm exhausting yet another topic I've exhausted frequently with no regrets." 


End file.
